Sky
by Twilight Satu
Summary: Riku loves Sora, he doesn't know if Sora would care back. [Every rainy day is the same expect this one] FLuff, one shot. Yeah, short and sweet.


A/U: Another challenge thing. I'm being really slow lately only because of my advance classes, field hockey and having a social life. So, during classes I'm usually writing one-shots and the likes. Hope you enjoy the 'newly' made challenge thing.

Sky #7

The sky is endless, welcoming, and my favorite color even if it is always changing colors. I think I like it when my sky is a happy bright blue. It's strange how the sky always reminded me of Sora or was it that Sora reminds me of the sky? Either way, they're a similar element of nature.

The way he carelessly grins and clasps his hands behind his head or when he stares into the darkening horizon, hair swaying from the breeze giving him a look of perfect peace. Or maybe it was when he'd tilt his head to the side while he talks before he'd turn to look at me. It stuns me every time, his beautiful smile aimed at me and making me wonder how I was lucky enough to have someone like him.

Even if it was raining and the sky was covered with thick gray clouds, I knew Sora's eyes were a clear and an everlasting blue. When it'd rain, we would sit on the couch with me resting my head in his lap, my legs hanging over the end of the couch. He would watch the TV while I stared into the sky through his eyes. He always fell asleep after several hours of flipping through the channels and he would slump over, his face inches from mine.

His plump pink lips parted letting soft warm breaths hit my hair, stirring the motionless strands with air. His long lashes rested against his cheeks fluttering often when he mumbled in his sleep, his hair made a spiky curtain around his face. Everything about him was amazing; he could stun me even in sleep.

I wish I had the courage to press out lips together and wake him from his slumber with a chaste kiss, but sadly, I'd scoop him up into my arms and carry him to his room.

When I'd pass the kitchen door, his mother would glance up and give me an encouraging smile before returning to her work. Sometimes, I would briefly wonder how she could have known of my feelings for her son, but I usually placed it under a 'mother's intuition'. Mothers are scary all-knowing beings.

But today's ritual changed when I passed the kitchen door. She sent me an exasperated look that surely asked why I hadn't made any advances toward her son yet. I just smiled and knew it was time to do _something_.

I juggled Sora carefully as I opened the door and pushed into the room. I set him down on the bed, before I tugged off my socks and shirt and I crawled in after him.

As soon as I lay down next to him, he latched onto me and molded his small frame against me. His brown hair covered his tanned face on my shoulder; his hand resting on my chest while his legs tangled over mine.

"Riku" he sighed happily and nuzzled my shoulder.

Right then I knew I had to do it. My hand on his hip tightened as I leaned down to kiss him. Before our lips met his eyes opened and his head tilted to close the distance between our mouths. His heaven filled eyes stayed locked on mine even when we pulled away to gather our breath.

"What took you so long?" he whispered balancing on his elbow.

"I was afraid we could loose our friendship" I glanced away from him to gaze at a lonely sock on the floor.

"Oh Riku, we're best friend and now we're boyfriends. There can't be any stronger relationship between us than that" he threw his weight forward at me causing us to bounce across the bed.

My hands slid down his back to rest comfortably at his hips. "That's all I need" Our lips started to drift-

"If you two do the dirty, at least warn me! I might have the urge to leave the house for the day" Sora's mom yelled through the door.

A blush bloomed on his dark skin and spread down his neck; I wondered how far the blush went down. "Mom, you just ruined the mood!"

"Good because I don't have the urge to leave. I'll call Riku's mom to tell her you two are… uh… I mean, Riku is spending the night. Sleep tight boys" Soon enough, I heard feet thumping down the stairs and then a squeal only ever heard from fan-girls in those anime things.

Sora groaned resting his head against my shoulder before squeaking when I rolled us over so I was spooning him against me. "Go to sleep, we have very busy days ahead of us"

"M'kay, night Riku" he mumbled nuzzling against my chest.

My sky was amazing with the sun but with the moon… He was angelic. I never could make up my mind about the sky.

A/n: I typed this all up when I was high on medicine. Sorry about the whole weirdness of this writing! And it's amazing... I'm single again


End file.
